mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaptainCain
News and Announcements Please Sign your f***ing messages thank you. '''CaptainCain (talk) 22:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SuperGalaxys (talk) 00:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) sssr first of sorry for the lack of bold the wiki software for ipods suck. anyway, i may need some help takeing nebraska, in either 2030 or 2031 depending onhow long kansas take . so i was hope you could help me by sebding 3000-8000 troops to attack from dakots. you will get land in exchange also ill need at LEAST 15000 barrels of oil in 2029 and possibly more in 2030. i will pay, but plaese be prepared to take these order. NMinnesota went to war with me So, my invasion of Wisconsin has gotten serious. Minnesota has declared war on me. I am losing. Mind helping out your first ally? Spartian300 (talk) 23:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and if we win by enough, I want all Minnesota. Spartian300 (talk) 23:11, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Uh I'll scrape together whatever support I can for your war my friend, but I'm trying to keep control of my own state at the moment. CaptainCain (talk) 01:35, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't get Involved. trust me. You don't want any of this. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Ditto. I have no desire for any conflict between South Dakota and Minnesota.Shikata ga nai! 01:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to join in my invasion of North Dakota if you like. At present, it looks like a victory. Shikata ga nai! 21:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No. I say you help the North. Either way, you can still make a Dakota Republic. Spartian300 (talk) 23:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) That sounds fair to me. Shikata ga nai! 15:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's a vassal I created. Shikata ga nai! 04:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) oh okay CaptainCain (talk) 13:57, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I'll do the algo Cain, I'm in too. Tech (talk) 06:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes i would like to cooperate, although i only want to get some of the west counties of Montana. IrishPatriot (talk) 09:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Cain, we need to discuss the division of Montana. Also, I want an alliance Tech (talk) 09:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Lemme explain this: I posted about invading Montana because I wanted to help you beat them. I didn't know it was yours already. Wyoming was my decision. And no, don't worry about Spar. I want to ally you. I want to help you, I'm not hostile. And lemme just assure you this: You don't have to worry about Spar, he isn't in charge. He only runs the Territory of Utah, he doesn't make decisions like this. So, allies? Tech (talk) 15:32, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad to hear about Spar but I gonna decline the alliance, such an action would likely place me on one side or the other (With Edge being on the other), I'd rather keep my group of regional allies and be sweden for a little while. CaptainCain (talk) 18:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Cain, good news here. I am currently trying to join the CoL(the coalition), and I need your support. So, would you support me joining? You don't have to worry about sides Tech (talk) 21:25, December 17, 2014 (UTC) sure. CaptainCain (talk) 18:22, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Are you interested in a joint invasion of Nebraska, maybe in 2034? Shikata ga nai! 14:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely! CaptainCain (talk) 16:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Right. Stop supporting Alabama right now, or I can make life VERY hard for Dakota. Spartian300 (talk) 22:36, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Different nations have different goals. Deseret was batshit crazy. Florida does not pose a real threat. I have no intention of destroying AT THE MOMENT. But if you keep supporting my enemies, I will take you out. Spartian300 (talk) 15:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Bring it. CaptainCain (talk) 15:10, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking that we divide Nebraska three ways; Tech gets the west, you get the middle, and I get the east. Shikata ga nai! 16:02, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Cain, revolution. I want a non-aggression pact with you, since I don't desire a big ass war again. Eventually I'd love to even be friendly, but for now a neutral opinion of each other is good. I don't wanna fight you, especially since you're a nice guy. Tech (talk) 13:37, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Anglo-American Alliance That sounds good. Do you think you could eventually help me take down Mexico, though? Of course. CaptainCain (talk) 15:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) How am I going to build an empire overseas? I can't. France or someone will kick my ass. Unless, of course, you agree to help me out in Africa. I would like Tanzinia. And Kenya. Spartian300 (talk) 23:29, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that seems good. Spartian300 (talk) 12:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) The war has been postponed a turn.~Edge Get on chat (either this or AH) when you can. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 21:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) My first thought was neutrality. But I am interested by your offer. I'd like the Basque and Catalonia. And some colonies. We can sort the colonies out later [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 16:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Anglo-Spanish War Sure, I'd be happy to help. How many troops should I send in? Do you have a problem, because it's just a game where anything can happen. That's why it's fun. And conflict in the game shouldn't make you be anyoying. If that's what you're trying for. Sorry I took your comment as annoying. And really my country attacked just to gain power and for something to add to the game. Understandable. CaptainCain (talk) 17:16, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Cain I need to talk to you ASAP. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 17:41, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy to help. But we didnt really have lots of troops--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 20:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Revolution Probably. But, what is going on!!! (A little lazy to read all the archives and posts)--～～～～ There is a war currently going on between Spain, and France, myself, Portugal and the Baltic Union. Joinin if you wish. CaptainCain (talk) 21:02, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Did you make the war on the war page? Revolution 9 (talk) 22:14, January 4, 2015 (UTC) uh no. CaptainCain (talk) 22:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) do you know who did Portugal I believe. Please sign your posts. CaptainCain (talk) 22:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Eh, no. First of all, while we can greatly strip him, we can't go this much. Spain will continue to exist. We can take all the colonies. But I feel both Galicia and destroying Spain is too ASB. Also, we disagree on Portugal gaining California. We are the only one who battled in North America, and thus we demand California. Portugal has done nothing more than being helped by you and me. I can understand Argentina, but we do not agree unless California is ours. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 23:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Cain, how am I fucking you over? You proposed these terms, I only argued on California, for reasons I have stated. Just fuck off if you're gonna be like that. I want the Phillippines. I am willing to split California with you. I really don't understand why you think you're being fucked over. But I have suspicions as to how you got that idea. Please use your fucking common sense. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 08:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I am willing to cede my German territory(excluding Berlin) to you or Kras if you find it necessary. YOU were the one who chose these terms, I never fucked you over. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 13:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Cain, do not accept shit. If we both Reject his terms then he will have to comprimise. German Territory is the same as Peru. It will invevitably delcare indepdendce, sooner than the Phillepenes or California. ~Edge. I need you on chat. Message me when you're online. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 15:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) You know what. Fuck this shit. Do what you want with California. I don't need it. I will enforce my claim on Phillippines, but you can understand that(as you were the one who already suggested giving it to me). So please, take note of this. I drop my claims on California, but will take the Phillippines. I'm compromising here. I still have something to tell you though. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 16:24, January 5, 2015 (UTC) You fucking suggested the terms! I sure as hell didn't! YOU suggested I'd get the Phillippines! Please come to chat [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 20:27, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. Let's not kill each other, okay? You WAY too strong for me to invade now. My whole plan on destroying you before was more about starting WW2 in North America, but that idea is now pretty much dead. So, allies? Spartian300 (talk) 08:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC) This is the post war map. Maybe later yea. What did you take? Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 03:23, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Also there are 2 new motions on the CoL page. Please go to the CoL page and vote on the motion. Deseret is genociding Catholics, we must dstroy them. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) Please come to Althist chat [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 13:18, January 9, 2015 (UTC) AltE Hey, I know you are more of a AltHist user, but maybe you would like to check out AltE? Mr.Darius 11:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the response and good luck with your work. o7 Mr.Darius 12:58, January 18, 2015 (UTC) A World Reborn Just fineshed makeing it, do you want to join? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 15:12, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm on my way back to school, so I don't have alot of time to play map games anymore. But thank you for the offer. CaptainCain (talk) 02:49, August 1, 2015 (UTC)